Forgotten memories
by midnight4blue
Summary: When Harry enters the chambers of secrets Severus finds out that someone had altered his memories. Sveritus/sevitus, JP/SS, Drarry, Slytherin!Harry, MPreg, Creature fic
1. Chapter 1: Unknown memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J K Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count:** 532

"Normal" - Talk

_"Italic"_ - Parseltung

_Italic_ - Thoughts

_**Bold and italic**_ - Sorting hat/text (from fx books or letters)

**Bold** - POV

*Normal* - sound

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, the infirmary<strong>

A man could be seen lying on one of the beds in the infirmary. He seemed to be sleeping.

All of a sudden a gasp could be heard. The man sat up as if he had just been electrocuted. He looked down on his lap while gasping for air and thinking to himself.

_I had a life once. I was married. We had a son. We were happy. _

Steps could be heard, and soon after a door opened. In stepped a middle-aged woman. With grey hair and blue eyes.

"Severus, you're awake finally." She exclaimed.

"What happened?" Severus asked the woman.

"You were found lying unconsciously on the floor by some 5th year boys." She explained to him while walking over and examining him. Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room a confused 12 year old sat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, the Gryffindor common room<strong>

The 12 year old sat quietly by the fireplace. No one else was there, which was rather unusual for a Saturday night, but after what happened 2 days ago the other gryffindors were too tired and stressed out to sit up late.

The 12 year old sat alone while thinking about what occurred those few days ago_. _

_What happened when I entered the chambers of secrets? I recognised that voice, even thou I'm sure I've never heard it before. 'Harry, remember your papa and I will always love you.' What did it mean? _He knew that he voice wasn't his mother's since it was voice of a male, but if it wasn't his mothers who was this man, and this 'papa'?

Before the boy realised it he had stood up and began walking out of the common room. He didn't know where he was going, but in his current trance it didn't matter.

The boy kept walking up and down various stairs and halls, until he suddenly stopped.

The boy was now standing in front of a door. By the door there was a portrait of a green-scaled snake. The boy looked at the snake for a while before finally speaking to it.

"_He- hello Mr. Snake." _The boy said insecurely_. "Can you please tell me where I am?"_

"_Well hello young boy." _The green snake replied_. "You are currently in the dungeons, in front of the teacher's quarters."_

"_Thank for your help sir." _The boy said before he turned around and began thinking to himself.

_The teacher's quarters. This must be Snape's room then. How do I get back?_

If the boy had been looking at the portrait of the snake he would have seen it move out and into another.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, Snape's room <strong>

"Severus dear, Shannon says there is a boy standing outside." A portrait of a woman with long dark curls and dark almost black looking eyes, said.

"Thank you mum, I'll go check who it is." The man who had been in the hospital wing just minutes prior said.

He closed his book and walk over to the door. Thinking it was one of the slytherins he opened it without thinking. But to his surprise, standing there on the other side of the door was none other than Harry Potter. His son.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J K Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count: **608

**A/N: **Sorry, another short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, the dungeons <strong>

Both Harry and Severus stood there in shock, but for completely different reasons. Severus was shocked by the fact that his son, the boy he had tormented for the last 2 year, was standing there outside his door. Harry on the other had was shocked because the door to one of his most feared professors had all of a sudden opened.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, before Severus stepped to the side as a gesture for Harry to enter.

Harry walked in slowly. He was afraid that he would get detention for showing up in front of Severus' quarter so close to curfew.

Severus made a hand gesture towards a couch that was placed in front of his living room table, he himself sat down on an armchair that was placed on the other side of the table. Harry sat down on the couch Severus had gestured towards.

Again they were silently staring at each other, but this time it was Harrys turn to interrupt;

"Uh… Sir?" Harry didn't really know what to say, he just felt like he needed to break the silence.

Severus finally snapped out of his trance, he shook his head lightly and looked back at Harry again.

"You look just like him." Severus whispered quietly.

Harry barely heard what he said. He looked at Severus weirdly thinking he had mistaken.

Severus looked down at his lap blinking a few tears away. Oh how he wished he had treated Harry better, that would have made this much easier. But he had to tell him, Harry had the right to know who his parents were. Or maybe that was just Severus hoping he could fix there bond, a bond between a parent and there child. His beloved child.

"Harry I know I haven't been treating you that well, but please believe me… " Severus started.

Harry looked at him oddly waiting for him to continue. So he did.

"Harry, I'm your father."

Harry eyes slowly widened, he looked at Severus with pure shock and disbelief. His eyes where slowly turning silver, which none of the room current occupant realized, because soon Harry was running out of the door with tears in his eyes.

Severus hadn't expected it to go well, but he hadn't expected Harry to run out crying either. What was he going to do now? Harry probably hated him and thought he was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, astronomy tower <strong>

The astronomy tower was almost completely silent. But if you strained you ears enough, or if you had werewolf hearing, you could hear faint crying. And if you squinted your eyes close enough you would be able to see a silhouette of a small boy sitting against one of the walls.

Harry felt so vulnerable. Severus had hit him right in the heart by using harry biggest weakness, family. Harry greatest wish was to have a family. He wanted parents that loved him. And now I greasy potions professor had just said he was his father. Was he supposed to believe that the man that had tormented him and hade made his time away from the Dursleys hell. This was probably just some trick from Voldemort. Was Voldemort really that stupid, that he thought that Harry would fall for that? He could just as well have sent Draco of towards him with a love letter.

Fresh tears began falling again, they wouldn't stop falling. He stood up and began walking again. With the tears in his eyes he couldn't see where he was going, but he didn't stop until a sudden voice shocked him back into reality.


	3. Chapter 3: Chamber of secrets

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J K Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count: **1038

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, Myrtles bathroom <strong>

"Boo!" it was Myrtles "I scared you, didn't I?" she said giggling.

Harry just looked up at her not knowing what to say or how to react. He felt empty inside, as if something in him had just died. He looked towards the sinks and all of a sudden a small hiss escaped his mouth. _"Open" _he demanded, and the sink complied.

Soon after he was down in the chambers again, back to where he heard his father's voice. The basilisk was still lying on the ground where he had killed it a few day ago. He almost regretted killing such a beautiful creature, but what it did to Hermione was unforgivable. He was glad that she was safe. He never wanted her in harm's way again. She was like a sister to him, a sister he loved oh so dearly.

Time went and Harry just stood there in the middle of the room thinking, when suddenly a voice could be heard. The voice did not belong to Harry or any of the other students or teachers. It was the voice of Harry's dead parent, James.

"_Harry I know this must be hard for you." _The voice said in a low whisper. _Harry dear you have to believe Severus, he is truly who he says he is."_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. _ "How would you know what he said," _harry shouted, _"You've been dead for 11 years. How are you even talking to me? How do I know you're if actually my father? For all I know you could be some death eater Voldemort sent to trick me."_

The voice sighed before answering Harry many questions and doubts. _"Harry," _the voice paused for a moment. _"This is the chambers of secrets, only descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself can open the door to this place. You killed Tom yourself, so if I were a death eater how did I come in, and here is my body?" _the voice paused again to let the words sink in.

"_Where is your body? Are you ghost or what?" _Harry asked.

There was silence for a few seconds, almost as if the voice was thinking, _"I'm not a ghost, but I'm not alive either. When I found out someone was after you I knew I had to find a way for my soul to stay here and guide you. So trapped a part of my soul here in the chambers." _Silence filled the room again. It was as if there was something more. Something important that the voice, that James, was not telling.

"_There's more isn't there?" _Harry voiced his thoughts.

The silence came again. James was contemplating whether or not to tell Harry or not. _"Yes. Yes there is more." _He finally said. _"My soul wasn't the only thing I trapped down here. Severus' memories where here too. The memories of his life, of us." _James' voice broke in the end, he was crying._ "They didn't know about us. If I didn't take his memories they would find out and kill him. I didn't want that so I had too, for his sake." _James' voice was shaking the memories hurt him.

Harry didn't say anything, he just listened. He now knew the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, Gryffindor 2<strong>**nd**** year boys dormitory **

The sun had just begun to rise and the light was slowly crawling in through the windows. The rooms occupants where beginning to stir. The first one to wake up was Dean and the other slowly followed. They began dressing and finding their schoolbooks. Couse even though they didn't have to take there owls they still had classes.

When they were all dressed, they hurried down to the great hall to eat their breakfast. Harry sat opposite of Hermione while Ron sat down beside of her. They began to eat and chat as they did every morning, when suddenly Hermione stopped and looked at Harry intensely. "Mione what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Ron don't you see that." She said nodding at Harry's direction. Ron looked over at Harry. At first, he didn't get it, until he saw Harry's eyes. Ron's own eyes slowly began expanding.

Harry looked behind him but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He grew worried. "Guys what's wrong? Do I have something on my face." He said almost jokingly even though he had the feeling that this was not the time to be joking. "Harry your eyes." Ron started but Hermione interrupted in a whisper, "Harry your eyes are gray."

It took some time for their words to sink in, but when they did, said eyes began widening. "You're joking right?" he said hoping he was right. "I'm sorry Harry but no."

Harry shot up and ran towards the entrance. Ron and Hermione hurriedly followed. They went to the nearest bathroom, which was luckily only a few steps down. Harry looked into the mirror and saw for himself the grey eyes that had replaced his once green ones. Harry didn't know what to think about the situation. He just stared into the mirror.

Hermione walked closer, "Harry you have to snap out of this. " He did not react. "Harry please snap out of it, you're fine, we can fix this." This time Harry blinked. He slowly turned his head towards her. "What is there to fix? I didn't break my glasses or anything that simple. These are my eyes. Eyes don't just change color." Harry breathing quickened, he was beginning to hyperventilate. "Harry please calm down, we can go talk to madam Pomfrey or maybe even Dumbledore. Harry please Ron and I are here for you."

Harry began taking deep breaths until his breathing was back to normal. "Mione what's wrong with me?" Hermione wrapped her arms around are and whispered back, "Nothing Harry. Nothing is wrong with you."

Ron joined them and they just sat there for a while until steps could be heard outside. The other students were heading to class. "I think we have to go now, professor Snape will not be happy if we're late." Hermione broke the silence between them. "He won't be happy even if we come." They laughed at Ron's statement knowing that it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>first chapter with more than 1k words yay!

I'm sorry for the slow update but I was dealing with some personal problems, and again sorry for the bad English.

I hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and tears

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J K Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count: **908

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, Potions classroom <strong>

"You're late miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. -15 points." Severus said as soon as the trio stepped in to the classroom. The trio groaned, "From you each." This time they didn't dare to groan but instead responded with a sharp nod.

The three hastily went to the back where the only empty seats where. "Wow that was intense" Ron whispered to Harry who had begun to take notes. "Mr. Potter no whispering in class". Harry looked up in shock, "But sir it wasn't me". Snape interrupted him "10 points from Gryffindor for opposing a teacher".

Snape turned around and Hermione was about to stand up and say something but Harry pulled her down and shut her up, "Hermione it's fine, don't give him more excuses for taking house points."

"Potter what did I say about whispering in class?" Snape turned around and looked Harry directly in the eye. "That I shouldn't, Sir" Harry answered. "Then what where you doing just now?" Snape's gaze was so intense that he could have burnt a whole trough Harry "I was whispering to Hermione" all the other students were looking at Harry. "And who said you could do that." Harry felt small and woundable. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. "No one sir." Harry said wishing with all his might that the time would go faster. "Detention tomorrow after classes." Harry nodded.

As soon as Snape had turned towards the blackboard, the door burst open. "What is the meaning behind this? I'm in the middle of a lesson." Snape shouted at the group of 5th year students. "But Sir it time for the next class." One of the students said.

Snape cast a tempus charm to check the time, and to his surprise the student was right. "Well what are you waiting for, get to class." He shouted at the 2nd years.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, Gryffindor common room<strong>

After a long day of classes sitting in front of the fire where Harry and Hermione. Hermione tilted her head so she was looking at Harry "Harry your eyes are still gray" She said quietly. Harry turned so that he was facing her directly, "I know". They just sat there saying nothing. It was silent, a comfortable silence.

"Your eyes look more silver then gray, it's pretty." Hermione said breaking the silence. "Thanks I guess. Right now I just really want to know why they changed colors." Harry tuned his head back towards the fireplace. The flames where a nice warm orange with flecks of an icy blue. "Something happened last night." Harry wasn't sure if he should tell her, but he trusted her. "What happened?"

"Yesterday I suddenly wandered of somewhere and ended up in the dungeons. I found out I was in front of Snape's room when all of a sudden he opened the door, and then he asked me come in." Hermione looked at Harry in shock. Their potions professor had invited Harry his most hated student into his quarters.

"We were just sating at each other at first. But then he told me something unbelievable." Harry paused. "What did he say?" Hermione inquired. "He told me that he was my father" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione sat there silently letting the new information sink in. "He said that he was what?" she said trying to confirm if what she thought she had just heard was right. "He said that he is my father." Harry said more calmly this time.

"But how can he be your father? What about James? Everyone says you look like James." Hermione said in storm of confusion. "I don't know, but the weird part is that a few days ago when I opened the chamber of secrets I heard a voice whisper something to me. The voice said 'Harry, remember your papa and I will always love you'. And after Snape told me he was my father I went there again." Harry paused to catch his breath. In his anxiety he had slowly began to talk faster and faster.

"I heard the voice again. At first I thought it was a death eater or something. But I think it's my father, James. He told me that he had trapped his soul in the camber alongside Snape's memories." Harry was crying. "He said that Snape was telling the truth." Hermione was silent. She just looked at Harry. Harry was getting nervous of what she thought of him. She probably thought he was a freak. That he was hearing voices and sprouting make-believe. But he was wrong. When Hermione saw Harry's distress she shuffled closer to him so she could embrace him.

"Harry it will all be fine. We will find the truth, whether this means Snape is you father or not. You are still the same Harry to me no matter who your parents are." Harry was crying, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Luckily they were the only ones currently in the common rooms. Harry felt so lucky to have a friend like Hermione.

After a while Harry stopped crying and they were just sitting there in a silent embrace. "I think we should go to bed now Harry. You need the energy for tomorrow since you seem to have been up all night." Harry and Hermione chuckled. "Yeah you're probably right." Harry said. The two parted after a few more seconds of hugging and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you liked the chapter.

Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5: Detention

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J K Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count: **679

**AN: **I went back and changed the dates from 1992 to 1993 since I realized I had made a minor mistake and forgotten that this was after new year so it was 1993 even though Harry's 2nd year started in 1992.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, Potions classroom <strong>

Harry had just finished charms and was now standing outside of the potions classroom ready for his detention.

Harry knocked and waited for a reply. "Come in," Snape's voice could be heard saying.

Harry slowly opened the door and walked over to the seat directly in front of Snape.

Severus sat behind his desk and was grading a 6th year assignment; he had to finish grading by tomorrow since tomorrow was the last day of school.

Harry sat there staring anxiously up at Severus waiting to hear what his punishment was, but Snape said nothing.

Harry could taste something metallic in his mouth. It tasted familiar but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Harry touched his lips. He could feel something wet. When he looked down at his fingers, he realized that they were covered in a red fluid, blood. He had been so nervous that he had chewed his lips red.

Harry couldn't take the silence anymore. "Um… Sir?" he gathered up his courage and said.

"Yes Harry?" Severus said without thinking.

Harry was thinking about what to say until he realized what Severus had said. Snape had said his name, not Potter but his given name. He had called him Harry, the only other time he had done that the night he had said he was his father.

"You called me Harry," he said surprised.

Severus looked down at Harry unable to breath.

"Are you really my father?" Harry asked.

Severus didn't know what to say. When Harry had run away he was sure that Harry hated him which was why he had given him detention, cause if he couldn't spend time with Harry as a father he could at least when he had detention.

Severus looked down at Harry and saw that he was looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and fished something out of his pocket. It was a folded piece of parchment. He gave the parchment to Harry who was now looking confused.

Harry opened the parchment soon realized what it was. He looked up at Severus with wide eyes. Severus looked at his eyes and smiled to himself when he saw that they were now silver instead of green.

Harry looked down at the parchment again, it said;

_**Birth certificate**_

_**Name: Harold Eileen Slytherin**_

_**Carrier: Severus Tobias Slytherin**_

_**Sire: James Charlus Slytherin**_

_**Time and day: 31st of July 1980, 3:45am**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts 1993, King's cross station 9 ¾ <strong>

The train had just stopped and all the students where now heading out to great their parents. Like last year, Harry didn't have any parents to great, but unlike last year Harry this time had a parent he had to grate goodbye. Harry and Severus had met up before Harry was to leave for the summer and had said their goodbyes.

Harry couldn't wait till the summer was over, not only so get away from the Dursley's and meet his friend again, this time he was also exited to meet his papa again. They may not have the best relationship yet but Harry was just happy to know that he now had a family.

Harry walked out of the train dragging his trunk in one hand and holding Hedwig's cage in the other. When he came out, he walked over to where Ron and Hermione was standing.

Hermione but an arm around Harry and Ron's necks to give them a hug. Harry and Ron both hugged back.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too," Harry and Ron said.

When the trio was finish with hugging, they bid their last goodbyes. Ron and Hermione each headed toward their family while Harry went up to the mugle London.

When Harry came up the Dursley's where waiting for him.

"What took you so long boy, we don't have all day," Vernon shouted.

"Sorry uncle Vernon, I was just saying goodbye to my friends," Harry answered.

The summer was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yay Harry's 2nd year is over. Next chapter will about Harry's summer. Then we will have Harry's 3rd year, which I'll try to squeeze into 5 to 6 chapters and then the real story will begin.


	6. Chapter 6: The knight bus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J K Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count: **1 445

* * *

><p><strong>Surrey 1993, Privet drive 4<strong>

In a dark room a boy sat. The boy sat there silently crying for someone to let him out. But of course no help came to the boy who now felt as if he was hatted by the world.

A few days ago, Harry had blown up Vernon's sister, Marge. When Harry had tried to run, he had been stopped by uncle Vernon, who then took Harry's wand and sent Harry to his room. Ten minutes later, he had cut the power to Harry's room, which was why Harry was now sitting in complete darkness.

Harry wished that he could get out of his room. School was starting in a few days and he really wanted to go so he could see his friends and of course his new found family. But after the thing with Marge he wasn't so sure about if he would ever be aloud out, or that anyone would come to save him.

A click could be heard, almost as if a door had just been unlocked. Harry walked over the door and gently put his hand on the door handle, then he slowly and silently pulled it down. The door was open.

Harry was overjoyed by the fact that he was now able to get out. He walked quietly down the stairs careful not to wake any of the houses other occupants. He den proceed to slowly walk to the living room where he was rather sure his wand was. And sure enough there his it was on top of a tall shelf.

The wand was on the very top of the self out of Harry's reach.

Harry looked around the room for something he could use to get his wand. His eyes stopped at a chair. He then took the chair and pulled it towards the self, when it was finally in front of the self he then stood on it so that he could reach the top.

Everything was going splendid, but when Harry was on his way down from the chair his elbow hit a snow globe that had been a compartment lower that his wand. The snow globe fell and a loud crash could be heard through the house, soon a door was opened and shouts could be heard. The Dursleys had awakened.

Harry hurriedly grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and he ran out of the door. He continued to run until he could no longer hear Vernon's voice behind him.

Harry looked around and realized that he was at a playground a few blocks from where the Dursley's lived.

Harry was relieved that he had finally gotten out of there, but now he didn't know where to go. Severus had told him that he lived at Spinner's end, but Harry didn't know how to get there. He didn't have a broom or car and he couldn't just walk there.

Harry heard something in a nearby bush. Something was there, and from how much the bush was moving he could only assume that it was big, but not big enough to be Vernon. Soon a black figure emerged from the bush. It was a dog.

Harry looked at the beautiful black dog in awe. It growled a bit when it saw Harry, but soon grew calm. The dog slowly began to walk towards Harry, more so to not frighten Harry then because he was himself was afraid. When he was only a mere foot away from Harry he stopped to let Harry make the final move, and he did.

When the dog stopped, Harry calmly raised his hand and put it on top of the dogs head. The dog seemed happy; it almost looked as if it was smiling. Harry liked this dog; it was much nicer than Marge's dog Ripper.

Suddenly the streetlights began to blink and the thing in the playground began to move by themselves. In the distance Harry could hear something moving in a fast pace, and suddenly a screech could be heard. There in front of Harry was a blue bus.

"Welcome to the knight bus," a man standing by the entrance of the strange blue bus said, "emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name I Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Harry just stared at the man not knowing what to do.

"What a lovely dog you have," the man, Stan, said after tucking away a piece of paper he had been holding and seemingly been reading from.

"Thanks" Harry said to not complicate things, "can take him with me?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Of course" Stan said overjoyed.

Harry smiled, "thanks again."

"Well get in" Stan exclaimed joyfully, "we don't have all night now do we?"

Harry just smiled back and went to get his trunk when Stan interrupted him, "I said get in. I'll get your things."

Not knowing what else to do Harry walk on to the bus with the dog he had just found only a few minutes prior.

Inside the bus there were a few beds, one of them which was occupied by a sleeping man. When Harry looked up, he realized that the bus was three stories high; which was bigger than any other bus Harry had seen, even the red ones in London.

Stan walked past Harry, then stopped and turned towards him. He then made Harry a ticket and handed it to him.

Stan then turned around to shout at the front of the bus, "take her away Ern."

"Yeah, take it away Ernie," a skull like thing hanging from the window said, "it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

And suddenly the bus was driving at fast speed, which threw Harry back and onto one of the beds, and the dog began to slide under the bed, but he jump and ended up on top of it with Harry.

"What did you say your name was again?" Stan asked while standing perfectly still.

Harry and the dog, which Harry had yet to name, where unlike Stan flying around and had to grab on to the closest thing, "I didn't," Harry replied.

"Well where about are you heading?" Stan asked.

"Spinner's end," Harry said, while the dog to tumbled of the bed.

Stan laughed, "well that's a surprise. I heard that Hogwarts most feared professor live there."

"Well I heard that it's a ghost town," the skull said.

"Uhm… Well, I going there to visit my cousin before school starts," Harry said even though it was a complete lie.

The bus drove in-between the cars on the street and never seaming to slow down, "but the mugles? can't they see us?" Harry asked them.

"Mugles? They don't see nothing do they?" Stan answered.

The bus suddenly took a sharp right turn almost throwing Harry and the dog, who was now sitting there again after having fallen of earlier, of the bed.

Harry looked up at Stan who was reading a newspaper, the daily prophet. Harry's eyes caught something interesting on the front page, a picture of a man holding a board with a few weird signs and numbers.

"Who's that?" Harry decided to ask.

"That is Sirius black," the dog, who had finally been getting used to the bumpy trip, suddenly raised his head in what seemed like surprise, "don't tell me you haven't heard of Sirius black? He's a murderer," this time the dog began to growl at Stan, "got himself locked up in Azkaban, boy," Stan continued even with the growling dog.

Harry wanted to ask about this Sirius black but the dog was growling and seemed angry with the current subject so Harry decided against it.

Soon the bus reached a quiet neighbourhood and then the bus suddenly stopped in front of an equally quiet street. The street seem almost dead, more so than any other street would in the middle of the night. It seemed to be filled with endless rows of brick houses. How was Harry ever going to find Severus' house?

Harry looked around and saw that one of the houses nearby had a faint light glint in one of the windows, so he decided to walk over there and ask for directions.

Now Harry stood in front of the door with his trunk in one hand and owl cage in the other while the dog was standing beside him. Harry was hesitated at first, but then lifted his hand and knocked on the door hoping for the best. And to Harry's luck non other that the great potions master, who was also hid papa, was standing on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Longest chapter yet. I changed a few thing like that fact that in this story Harry gets locked in, and here Harry also takes in Padfoot.

I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed or Favorited this story. It makes me happy to know that someone likes my story.


	7. Chapter 7: Spinner's End

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J. K. Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count: **1 249

**AN: **I wanted to update every weekend, but I have some personal problems that are preventing me from doing that, please bear with me, the slow updates and the short chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner's End 1993, Snape House <strong>

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Severus exclaimed surprised.

"Um… Hi," Harry lifted him hand and wave slightly.

"Well come in boy," demanded Severus. Harry did as he was tolled and hurried inside.

When he entered, he looked around, saw that the house was old, and looked almost unlived. _Had his dad really been living here the last few years?_ He thought.

Severus walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs, "Well, what are you doing here, and in especially at this time."

Harry turned his head toward Severus, "I ran away," he said as if it was nothing, "I didn't know where else to go, so when I remembered some students mentioning that you lived here at Spinner's End I decided to come here."

Severus looked a bit choked but quickly covered it up with a scowl, "well how did you come here?"

Harry wasn't sure himself, one minute he was alone with a dog he had just found, the next a bus was there besides him, "something called the knight bus I think," he said a bit hesitantly.

"I should have guessed so," Severus mumbled, "well at least you're safe."

"If I may ask, what made you run away?" Severus hoped the Dursley hadn't done anything to cruel towards Harry.

Harry hesitated. Not sure how his papa would react, "they looked me in my room after I accidentally blew up Vernon's sister Marge," he barley mumbled.

"You what?" he asked this time not being able to hide his shock.

Harry looked at his feet, "I blew up Vernon's sister."

Severus stared at Harry for a few seconds before letting a chuckle escape his lips.

Harry's head shot upwards, he hadn't expected his papa to begin laughing.

"As I had expected, you know your dad did that once too," Severus said still chuckling slightly, "I guess I'll have to check with the ministry and make sure that you were not expelled."

Harry let out a shish, he hadn't expected that to go this well.

"Did you get all of your things?" Severus asked concerned.

Harry looked at his hand that where still holding onto his trunk and owl cage, "yeah I think so," he then turned and looked at the dog, "um… Severus…" Harry was not quit sure what to call his papa, "I found a dog. Can I keep him?"

Severus looked behind Harry where the big black dog stood. The dog looked rather familiar, kind of like… Severus smirked, "yeah why not, I think a dog will be good for you."

Harry smiled widely, "thanks."

"You're probably tired. Let me show you to your room," Severus walked to ward a door behind him and opened it, expecting Harry follow.

When Harry saw Severus heading toward the door, he hurried after him still carrying his things. When Harry entered the door, he saw that he was now in a corridor. The corridor was filed with portraits and there were three new doors. Severus opened the last of the doors.

Severus stood outside and waited for Harry to enter. When he did he saw the mild shock on his face. "Like it?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded still in awe. The room was nothing special, but he could see from the trunk in the corner with the initials **SS**, and a picture of a young Severus standing beside a beautiful woman that this was Severus' room from when he was still a student.

"It was my old room," Severus confirmed Harry's thought.

Harry turned towards Severus, "is it really okay for me to stay in here?"

Severus smiled slightly, "yes… yes it is."

The rest of the night was rather uneventful and ended with the trio going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner's End 1993 September 1<strong>**st****, Snape House **

It was 9:37 and Harry was still not up, so Severus decided to go wake up Harry. He went down the hall and into what was once his room but was now Harry's, or at least for the time being, and opened the door. When he saw Harry's still sleeping face he almost wanted to turned around to let him sleep for a few more hours, but he didn't because Harry needed to wake up and get ready before they were going to King's Cross Station where the Hogwarts express was waiting.

Severus had been at a meeting with Dumbledore, the other teachers and the minister of magic, they had decided that even though Harry had done underage magic he was still allowed to go to Hogwarts. They had also hoped to find Harry to tell of this, but of course he was nowhere to be found, well if you weren't Severus that is.

When Severus came back from the meeting he and Harry had decided to keep quiet, and that Harry would be telling everyone that he had stayed at a mugle in. they had also decided not to tell anyone the truth about their relationship since they didn't know who could be trusted and who couldn't.

Severus looked down at Harry's sleeping face for a few more seconds before slowly shaking him awake, "Harry dear, you have to wake up now," he said quietly.

Over the last few days, he and Harry had grown a lot closer. They much more comfortable around each other.

Hearing Severus' calm voice Harry began to slowly wake up. Soon he was fully awake, "Morning papa" his sleepiness was still evidential in his voice, "what time is it?"

Severus smiled, "it's a bit past 9:30. You better wake up now."

Harry wiped his eyes, "okay I'll be at breakfast after I take a shower."

Severus nodded and walked out of the room.

After taking a shower as he said he would, Harry went into the kitchen where breakfast was already made.

"Morning Harry, are you ready for school?" Severus asked from across the table where he was drinking a cup of coffee.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry said knowing no one could ever be completely read for school, not even Hermione.

After breakfast Harry went to his room to get his things. Severus had bought Harry's book for him since if Harry went out someone from the order would probably take him and Harry didn't want that. He liked being with Severus and this would provable be one of the only time they could be together without having act as if they hated each other.

When Harry came back into the kitchen Severus placed and arm around him and they apparate to King's Cross. Severus had apparate them to a corner away from prying eyes and then after saying good bye and giving Harry a hug he apparate back to Spinner's End to get his things, and the dog, so that he could go to Hogwarts himself.

He and Harry had decided that the dog, which Harry had for some reason named Snuffles, was going with Severus, since Harry was not allowed to take a dog with him to Hogwarts. Severus on the other hand could just say that he had gotten a dog and could not leave it alone for a whole school year.

Harry, who only had nine minutes to reach the Hogwarts express hurried towards platform 9¾. When he was on the other side of the wall, he looked around for his friends and spotted them with their parent a few feet from one of the entrances to the train.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts express

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you've already hear of. J. K. Rowling owns most of it.

**Word count: **669

**AN: **I am taking Harry Potter requests, read more about it in the story named _HP requests_.

This chapter is short, but I'm sick and can't concentrate enough to wright more right now.

* * *

><p><strong>King's Cross Station 1993 September 1<strong>**st****, platform 9 ¾ **

Hermione was saying good bye to her parents when she saw Harry walking towards them. She pulled Ron's sleeve and made a motion with her head towards Harry before letting go and running towards him, "Harry! We were that something bad had happened," she her arms around him and smile in relief.

"Don't bloody scare us like that again mate," Ron was now standing behind Hermione.

Harry smiled happy to see his friends, he hoped to never lose them, they meant the world to him. "I missed you guys too."

Hermione let go of Harry and took a step back, "where were you? What happened? Why didn't you write?" Hermione said ever the curious one.

Harry didn't hesitate before saying, "I ran away and ended at some mugle in in London not that far from here," he and Severus had already practiced this beforehand. "I was afraid that someone would track Hedwig and bring me back to the Dursleys," this wasn't a complete lie, he really had been worried that someone would find him and bring him back.

"Oh Harry you know they're only trying to protect you. Well at least you safe now, even from those horrid Dursleys," Hermione was truly concerned for Harry's wellbeing.

"You know, I don't get why you don't just tell Dumbledore, maybe he'll let you stay somewhere else that's just as safe." Ron thought aloud.

Harry wished that it was that simple, but since Dumbledore couldn't know about Severus being his father, it wasn't. "There is nowhere safer, because of the blood ward."

"Hurry up now kids, the train will be going soon," Molly interrupted before Ron or Hermione could ask any more questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts express 1993 September 1<strong>**st**

Soon the trio was on the train waving good bye as it started to move. Ron almost forgot hid pet rat, but luckily Molly was fast and handed him to Ron.

The trio was now looking for an empty compartment, but with no luck, so they settled for one with a sleeping man inside. Harry looked at the man and felt something familiar about him, almost as if he had meet him before.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron sat down opposite of the man.

Hermione who always seemed to know all the answers answered, "Professor R. J. Lupin."

Ron was surprised, "how is it she knows everything?"

"It's on his suitcase Ronald," she rolled her eyes slightly annoyed at him.

Harry closed the door and they began to talk about their holydays.

Ron was in the middle of explaining how his dad had won the lottery and how they had been to Egypt, when the train suddenly stopped.

"What going on?" Ron voice was shaking with fright.

Harry who was much calmer answered with, "I don't know, I think we have broken down."

The lights blink and then they stopped lighting all together.

Ron looked out of the window, "there's something moving out there," he said more scared than ever.

The train shock and ice began to form on the window, but then the ice slowly began melting again and the room turn a bit warmer, almost as if someone was warming the room.

The compartment was completely silent except for the trio's heavy breathing.

They all looked to the door and saw a dark silhouette on the other side. The silhouette moved and opened the door. When the door was fully opened, a dark figure entered. It was wearing what seemed to be a dark cloak of some kind.

All the warmth left the room again and Cruikshank and scabless tried to hide by their owners.

The thing, as Harry had decided to call it in his head, looked at them for a moment. It turned towards Harry and stopped. Harry suddenly felt as if all his happiness was being sucked out.

Harry saw a light in the corner of his right eye and then he hear screaming before everything tuned black.


End file.
